Taste of Your Own Medicine
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Some girls take the high road, others wallow in a bathrobe eating a pint of rocky road ice cream and then there's her; She gets even. If she's learned anything from becoming a miniature version of the Queen then its that if you want to show the wannabe's and hopeful's that your man is off limits, you put your man in his place.
1. Taste of Medicine

**I am dedicating this monster of a three-shot to Sage013 because Jealous Jax is what she asked for and Jealous Jax is what she got. Who doesn't love possessive Jax? Hope everyone loves it. Please Review.  
xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **  
"Oh my god did you hear?" "I saw them with my own eyes, she was practically a monkey and he was a banana, or rather he HAD an enticing banana." Whispered words of the newest 'shock and awe' were being thrown back and forth, becoming more exaggerated as she walked down the corridor to her locker.  
"Tara!" she heard her name being yelled as she made it to her locker. Not sparing the command for her attention any time she spun the dial back and forth with each click the caller got more persistent and ever closer. Just as her metal closet sprung open and she shoved the calculus book into the tiny space the source of the whispers and her annoyance stopped beside her, acting just as normal and casual as ever.  
"So is it true?" No pretense, no mindless chitchat just straight for the juggler that was her best friend for ya.  
"Well if you had bothered returning my phone calls on Saturday and Sunday night then you would know the answer to that insipid question wouldn't you?" She snapped irritably punctuating her pent up feelings on the slamming of metal on metal as she turned to glare at her so called bestie.  
"So it is true." Donna answered her own question as she fell in step with her.  
"Yep, however don't believe the rumor mill run by Brittney and her following it wasn't a threesome and it didn't involve her daddy's lounger. If you can count on anything its Jackson and his simplicity to be an asshole." She told Donna as they made their way towards English, albeit slowly and with great effort as every ten feet or so some Jock or Wannabe Croweater would give her a smile.  
As they entered into English she swore to herself she would not under any circumstances look to the left back corner.  
 _Another promise broken_ she thinks to herself as her eyes betray her mind and look quickly at the desk in the back of the room before she stomps to the front of the class, absolutely not affected by the blonde, gorgeous jackass that stole her heart all those months ago and then tore it to shreds in a matter on moments sixty-four hours and fifty-two minutes ago.  
 _Damn him why did he have to come to class today. He knows that school is my sanctuary_ she thinks as she sits down in her assigned seat before starting up a conversation with Donna that has absolutely nothing to do with the boy four rows back.  
Mr. Jeffer calls the class to attention, however before she can escape any more talk of the happenings of this weekend Donna sends her a pointed look and a whispered 'Tell me after class' before focusing solely on the teacher and the newest book.  
It took all of her energy to not turn around as the feeling of his gaze settled on her and never let up throughout the class.

"So you gonna spill or do I have to go to the grapevine, and by grapevine I mean Opie." Donna asked as soon as the word dismissed passed Jeffers lips.  
Shooting her an impatient look she shook her head slightly before picking up her book and marching out of class. Of course fate was a fickle bitch and just as she stepped through the door Jackson and Opie were on her like flies to honey.  
"Tara, babe look I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything I sw-" Jackson babbled keeping up with her as she stalked out of class and back down the crowded hall toward biology.  
"Save it Jackson, I don't want to hear how it didn't mean anything because it meant something to that hussy Allison and it sure as hell meant something to me so save your excuses and your apologies." She half-yelled half-whispered over the slight hum of the other students who gradually quieted as they realized the performance of the two entertainers. _Well call her a fool_ she thinks bitterly as she catches Jaxs' astonished eyes.  
"Bab-" He starts to plead again until she turns the full force of her anger on him and he shuts up. _Good_ she thinks as she takes him in fully.  
Inching closer to him the aroma of leather and spice knocks her off balance for a split second and all she can see is him whispering tender words against her pebbled skin as her hands tangle into his golden locks before the slamming of a locker pushes her back to the present moment and she's a breath away from his lips. The only thing she can see is that stupid skank sitting side-saddle on Jaxs' bike as he waxed poetic in her studded ear, the floozy's arm wrapped possessively around his patch that she sewed on despite the needle pricks to her hands. _No, he isn't getting off that easy._ The voice of reason yells in her head. Straightening up she channels every ounce of bravado she has and imitates from the master, or rather the Queen. Her voice is thick with anger as she whispers so quietly that only the immediate four can hear, "Have fun with the poor imitation." With that she spins on her sneakered toe and starts toward class, with a bemused Donna in tow.  
"You have to tell me what really happened because the looks on Jax and Op's faces have me dying. I'm sorry I missed your calls and I am a horrible best friend and I promise the next SAMCRO party we go to I'll cover for you with your dad. Just please, please, please tell me what happened on Saturday I am dying." Donna begged all the way across campus until they were a only a few steps away from the metal hazard sign hanging haphazardly on the Chemistry door.  
"Fine, meet me at my car ten minutes before the lunch bell. Do you have any tests or anything in your final period or are you good to skip?" She asked, shuffling her binder in her arms as she waited the nanosecond it took for Donna to vehemently shout a bit too ecstatically a no before dashing into the room across from her.

Settling herself into her lab seat she relaxed for the first time all day. _At least I won't have anyone staring daggers into me as I try and concentrate_ she thinks as she redoes her hair in a high ponytail and puts on her plastic googles just as the bell rings.  
"Hey Tara." The sweet gentle voice of her lab partner greets as he rushes to his seat before the dinosaur that's teaching the class can mark him as tardy, or given her eyesight, absent.  
"Hey David, good weekend? I heard you scored the winning goal against Neptune; Congrats on that." She said smiling at him and his skewed googles.  
"Yeah I did, Mom and Dad actually drove us up to Sacramento and went out for a nice steak dinner, and get this the whole ride there and back Dad ragged on Jake who basically had to sit there and take it. It was great." He said gleefully before launching into the sour look that was thrown his way all through the three courses.  
"Well I'm glad you had a good weekend. Sorry I missed the game on Friday; Jax doesn't exactly exude school spirit." She told him sincerely apologetic for missing his big game.  
"Yeah, more like teen spirit." He quipped before sending her a pitying look as the whispers started up again behind them.  
"Wanna talk about it after class?" He asked quietly under his breath as the dinosaur took roll.  
She shook her head from side to side looking down at his crisp white track shoes and the cracked linoleum below his chair.  
"Here" David's firm assertion of his presence rang in her ears before she felt his warm hand on her shoulder before he turned to the front of the class and she followed suit raising her tired eyes to the projector waiting for class to begin.

"Now I know why the Dinosaurs all died, they couldn't stand to be around her for another minute." She groaned as she hefted herself out of the chair and falling into step with David.  
"Mass suicide to get away from one dinosaur that wears argyle sweaters and skirts that resemble my grandmothers, yep I could totally see it." David volleyed back sending a soft smile her way as the corners of her lips turned up.  
"Probably decided to cannonball into the nearest volcano." She said just as they made it into the hallway and coming face to face with the 'god's gift to women' or rather in her case the source of her sadness and rage.  
"Do you think they scored them?" David's voice fell off as Jax looked at her before flicking his eyes to David, before finding him a non-threat and settling his heated gaze on her again.  
She would never admit it but his heated gaze did things to her. _Toe curling, neck exposing fingers threading through-Enough!_ She couldn't think about those things in the middle of the hallway and especially after what happened this weekend.  
"Skipping Class Teller, how very townie of you." Dave drawled before looking over at her.  
"Cutting class Davey boy doesn't seem like something a teacher's pet would do. Don't ya think Opie?" Jax asked snidely, before shooting a look over at Opie who took once glance at her and shrugged his shoulders noncommittedly.  
Refusing to dignify Jackson with a response he turned towards her and laid a suntanned hand on her own that was resting over her binder and in clear view of the Motorcycle royalty. "You have my number if you need anything." He told her before sending a brilliant boyish smile and dashing off down the hall.  
"Didn't realize you cut class with anyone but me" Jax said coolly walking over towards her, his cool persona cracking with every step he made till he stood in front of her with barely concealed anger and dare she say it, hurt shining in his eyes.  
She shook her head softly as the idea of confirming his statement flitted through her mind before she decided to take the high road; "The class got out early because a certain friendly janitor owed David a favor and he turned the clock ahead by twelve minutes." She breathed out as his closeness dawned on her.  
Before he had a chance to say anything on the matter the bell rang and not even a minute later Jax was flocked by the hopefuls and the little Trollope from Saturday.  
The Trollope had the nerve to smile at her before looking at Jackson like he was a bowl of crème and she was a kitten in heat. It took all of her self-restraint to not bash the hussy's head into the nearest locker. Giving one last withering stare at Jax she moved past him, nodding slightly at Opie as she passed and made her way through the stream of hungry student toward the door and the awaiting parking lot.

The overcast day suited her mood just fine as she trudged down the stucco steps and toward her car. It wasn't technically hers but what her dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. After all his baby would be sitting soundly back under its blanket in the garage before he woke up from his early bird binder. Making her away across the asphalt she couldn't help but think about that stupid skank sniffing around her man, and the fact that Jackson just let her hang off him while she was standing there. _Something has to be done about that_ she thinks as she comes up to her car, finding her best friend leaning against the hood of her ride as if she was auditioning for a cover one of Tig's treasured magazines.  
"You planning on waiting for Opie to come see you posing on the hood of my car, cause if that's the case I hate to break it to you but your boyfriend is off playing with the obligatory jackass known as Jackson Teller." She says flashing a fake smile at her before swatting her head as she walked by to get to the driver's side door. _  
_"What took you so long? I thought the whole point of cutting out early was so we could get out before the parking lot turned into a zoo?" Donna asked as she slid off the car not so gracefully and flung open the passenger side door.  
"Yeah well I ran into a bit of problem that needed to be dealt with." She said annoyed before pulling open the heavy metal of the door and plopping into the worn leather seat.  
"Meaning you saw Jax and Op?" Donna asked as she got into the car and buckled in.  
"that's pretty much the abridged version, the not so abridged version is he saw me walking out 'early' with David and he got all territorial yet when that stupid skank Allison from Saturday hung all over him he didn't bat a freaking eyelash." She explained, and she could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears before she jammed the key in the ignition and twisted with all her might, _I am not pretending this key is Allison's skinny chicken neck, no I am not_ she told herself as the car lurched and sputtered before it purred in satisfaction.  
"So where to?" Donna asked as the car sailed out of the parking spot and around the lot until finally hitting the exit out of the school property.  
"I'm in the mood for some good All-American classic." She said as she pulled the sunglasses out of the center console and sliding them on her face, shooting Donna a coy smile before turning left at the first sign of no traffic.  
"So burgers and malt shakes?" Donna asked sarcastically, adjusting her hair into a bun.  
"Why Donna Reed, is there anything else more American?" She asked in an outrageously southern-belle twang.  
"Don't call me Donna Reed, it's bad enough I told you about that. I don't want to be reminded of it. Also the only thing that's more American is Hot dogs and beers and seeing how Opie is busy and-"  
"Eww enough, I don't want to think about Opie being described as a hot dog. Ugh. Jesus, Donna kill my appetite why don't you." She screeched affectively silencing her friends rant about Opie's delicious features.  
"Hey! Opie is essentially an all-American buffet." Donna snapped, before bursting into giggles at her disgusted face.  
The car descended into silence as it cruised the all but deserted streets of Charming until it came up to the curb just outside the local Diner. As soon as the ignition clicked off, she fidgeted in her seat twisting her keys and tapping out a steady rhythm on the steering wheel, pale porcelain knuckles against the midnight black on the interior.  
"You wanna tell me now or wait till we have our food?" Donna asked her, halting her tapping on the wheel.  
She nodded, afraid that if she spoke before she got her bearings she would become a weeping mess. Swallowing back a lump in her thtroat she took one cautionary breath before she began spinning the tale of Saturday Night.  
 _Dad you awake?" She called out into the hallway as she grabbed her coat before checking her make-up once more in the mirror. Receiving no answer she walked down the hall into the beer bottle littered living room and pocketing the keys to her father's pride and joy.  
"I'm going over to Jackson's be home tonight." She whispered softly to the empty room before she pushed open the creaky door and skipped down the steps two at a time. As silent as she could she made her way into the garage and opened up the car door. It let out a loud squeak in protest and she froze waiting for the telltale signs of her dad's presence. Hearing nothing after counting ten Mississippi's she put the car in neutral and slowly edged the car out of the driveway before she was brave enough to let the beauty purr. _  
_Checking once more at the front door for any sign of her inebriated father she headed to Teller Morrow with the soft sounds of Fat Domino wafting through the speakers.  
Making it to the lot in record time she double checked her make-up and primped her hair before getting out of the car.  
The lot was packed given the fact that Clay had wanted to have an 'open house' of sorts for the town of Charming. Of course the real party would start later that night once the cotton candy machine and Happy's face painting booth were torn down and in its stead would be a temporary tattoo parlor.  
She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as the sounds of laughter floated over to her as she walked through the chained link gate.  
The smile was slapped off her face like a tidal wave as she saw Jackson across the lot standing next to his bike with Allison 'No one is off limits' Gaile. Her top, if you could call it that showed more of her cleavage and half of her stomach she might as well have been wearing a strip of toilet paper. Of course it wasn't the clothes that bothered her; oh no it was the fact that she was sitting sidesaddle on Jackson's bike head tilted to the side as her talons walked up his chest before wrapping around his neck. The inferno that erupted in her almost had her gasping for breath at its intensity. Fighting back tears she high-tailed it out of there not wasting a second look back at her lying boyfriend and that croweater in training.  
The tears fell hot and unbidden as she approached her car; barely contained sobs wracked her body as she tried to find the ignition slot through her watery eyes.  
_  
Wait! Hold up, you're telling me that Jax was caught with his hand in the cookie jar with Allison Gaile?" Donna asked interrupting her story.  
"The disease infested cookie jar." She amended, wiping away a few stray tears.  
"Semantics, but did you actually see him kiss her?" Donna bulldozed demanding to get to the juicy information.  
"Well no but considering she was sitting on his bike, his BIKE Donna! I didn't really see the need to actually watch the performance." She cried hysterically as the image of her boyfriend and that floozy flashed on repeat through her mind's eye.  
"True. I'm sorry I didn't answer Tara, Opie and I were a little distracted all night and by the time we came up for air Jax was too wasted to even make sense." Donna apologized for the second time.  
"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing." She reassured her friend before looking at her swollen eyes and her red face.  
"If it makes you feel any better I didn't see Allison when Opie and I finally ran into Jax later that night. Anyways enough about Saturday, let's go get some food." Donna told her, before changing the subject and going to open the door.  
"Actually, would you mind if we don't go in there. Small town ya know, everyone talks." She said stopping Donna's attempt to get out of the vehicle.  
Her friend merely through her an understanding smile and buckled back into her seatbelt.  
"What are you gonna do now?" Donna asked her as she went to put the key in the ignition.  
She thought about it for a moment. _What would she do? She didn't want to lose Jackson but she couldn't take the idea of him being with other girls.  
_ Suddenly a thought popped into her brain like a lightbulb getting a jolt of electricity _Gemma._  
"We are going to see the Wizard, he'll know what to do." She said, a bit of a pep in her voice.  
"Meaning?" Donna asked quirking an eyebrow at her.  
"How does some home cooked food sound to you?" She asked rhetorically as she steered the car onto the street and heading toward the Teller-Morrow Home.

 **xoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**  
 **What do you think?**


	2. Sweet Revenge is a spoonful of sugar

**A/N: So this is part two… Also for Sage013. I Hope everyone likes it and reviews.  
XOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOX**

As she pulled up to the home of the deceased president and its reigning Queen of SAMCRO she had to bite back the laugh that threatened to burst forth at the sight that met her as she steered the classic car into the driveway. Kneeling on hands and knees was Gemma, with sun visor and granny gloves troweling dirt amidst small rosebushes.  
Shooting a grin over at Donna who seemed just as stunned by the sight she hopped out of the car, slamming it so it made a squeak in protest at the brutal treatment and waved enthusiastically over at her 'surrogate mother'.  
"Painting your roses red?" She quipped as she walked up the path and stopping right beside the newly planted flowers.  
"Smartass" Gemma huffed out as she stood up from the dirt and taking off her gloves, "Aren't you supposed to be in school? I thought you were the 'good influence' on Jackson?" Gemma snapped all in good fun.  
Looking down at the cement walk she dusted the pavement clean of loose dirt, and shrugging her shoulders.  
"We're on Lunch. Thought we would come by and see what was to eat. Ya know your cooking's better than anything in the cafeteria at school Gem." Donna spoke up, taking Gemma's inquisitive stare off her.  
Breathing a soft sigh of relief from the wordless interrogation she rolls her eyes at her cowardice and straightens for battle like the woman before her.  
"Uh huh, sure" Gemma says skeptically eyeing both Donna and herself before leading the way into the house. "You girls okay with roast beef sandwiches and chips? I haven't started anything for dinner, so the option of a grand dining experience is just gonna have to wait." Gemma said in a flurry as she deposited her 'gardening essentials' on the entryway table before moving further into the house and going straight to the fridge.  
"Yep sounds good to us, honestly anything will be better than Ms. Frankels' mystery meat." She told her as she and Donna made themselves comfortable at the big dining table.  
"So why are you girls really here?" Gemma asked conversationally as she started to assemble the culinary confections.  
She looked sideways at Donna who gave her an encouraging nod and a smile. Catching sight of the family photos lined up on the buffet table behind Donna's shoulder she can't help the sly grin that overtakes her face as she thinks about the contradiction that is Mrs. Gemma Teller. _Big bad motorcycle queen and yet still old softy, mama bear when it comes to her cubs_ the thought zings through her brain as her gazes settles on a picture of a smiling young Jackson Teller, covered in mud and beaming at the camera. Her heart squeezes whether from love or pain, she isn't sure but it hurts all the same.  
"Is someone gonna tell me what the hell is going on or am I going to have to jump to the worst case scenario?" Gemma's frustrated voice snapped at the pair of them as she set the two plates down on the table before turning around to get the drinks, effectively breaking her from her trance.  
She gulped down the lump of nerves caught in her throat and picked up a salt and vinegar chip before popping it into her mouth and chewing it painstakingly until the glare Gemma shot her. Swallowing the salty mush she met Gemma's intense stare head on. _Go to the wizard and ask for his help_ the voice of the scarecrow danced invisibly through her eardrums.  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Gemma asks her before sweeping her eyes over to Donna who vigorously shakes her head no before her eyes settle on me and stay there.  
 _Ask the wizard for courage to get over Jax_ her very own Jiminy cricket shouts as The queen and I are locked in a battle of wills.  
Finding my courage in the pit of my stomach, coincidentally next to my shattered heart I accidently shout a no over the uneaten sandwich causing her friend and the matriarch to both jump a little in surprise. Gaining my bearings again I shake my head and whisper softly out a no before digging into my food.  
"Well thank god for that. I would have to ring Jax up by his ears if he got you pregnant, no offense sweetie but you ain't ready to be his Old Lady yet." Gemma said her voice tinged with a bit of relief and yet sadness at the prospect of having to wait for grandkids.  
I snort as I swallow the bite of roast beef at the thought of telling Jax I'm pregnant or better yet showing off my crow.  
"Well then if I ain't going to be a grandmother anytime soon then what's with all the cloak and dagger secret stuff?" She asks getting more comfortable in the chair as she watches as Donna and I eat our lunches.

After her plate was empty of any trace of food she took one last sip of her coke before getting down to business.  
"I need your help." She told her surrogate mother, trying not to fidget in her seat.  
"Okay" Gemma agreed apprehensively, grabbing at her hands and stilling the lazy patterns she was making on the hard oak table.  
"It's about Jackson" She adds waiting for the woman to resend her help, because as much as Gemma claims to love her like a daughter the woman will always be in Jackson's corner come hell or high water. However the look never comes and so she launches into her painful tale of her son and his Jackass, cheating ways with the wannabe Old Lady.  
"So what do I do?" She implored looking at the mother of the boy who caused her heartbreak.  
Gemma tilted her head, causing her hoop earrings to jangle slightly and it remind her of rain on a tin roof; calming, peaceful. _It suits her_ the immediate thought flashes through her head before she listens intently as Gemma begins to tell her what she should do in this situation.  
"Well that explains why Jackson was so damn moody yesterday." Gemma says offhandedly before looking softly over at the timeline of her little boy displayed in ink and paper. "I'll tell you what need to do but you can't tell Jax I gave you the idea or even helped you out Understand, or else I'll have Happy show you exactly why he has that nickname." She said sternly before taking our silent nods of acceptance as agreement.  
"So how exactly are we going to make Jax realize he made a big mistake?" Donna questions excitedly practically jumping across the table and bowing down to Gemma for all her knowledge.  
"You mean besides the obvious way?" The queen says sarcastically while looking down at her wedding ring.  
"And what exactly is the obvious way?" She asks curiously before the famous eye roll is flicked in her direction, and the woman across the table leans forward so her forearms are resting on the table and she's staring her straight in the eye.  
"You dump him." Gemma says it so casually and without feeling that for a split second she is stunned and her heart feels like it physically stops beating but before she can form a coherent sentence to protest the idea Gemma shoos the idea way before launching into her real plan.  
"Wait, what? Why would you suggest Tara dump Jax? I-I-I mean from what She told me she doesn't even know if he actually followed through with anything" Donna screeches and sputters at the Lady of SAMCRO.  
"Relax Donna, don't have a stroke. I merely suggested the option to see how she would react and given the fact that as soon as the words left my mouth her skin got three shades paler then it already is and she looked like she was about to die I knew that she wants Jax back and forever.  
"Huh that is actually a really smart ploy you just did." Donna compliments her after the genius-ness of it washes over her.  
"Oh yeah, great idea. Nearly give me a heart attack, as if I haven't suffered enough in the last three days." She grumbles but doesn't deny the effectiveness of the ploy at least now Gemma knows her intentions are good.  
"Trust me sweetie, after this plan works Jax will be puddy in your hands that he won't bother looking at a used up croweater, hell, even a croweater in training." Gemma says sagely, however the smug smile on her face is like yin and yang, opposite but totally makes sense.  
"So tell us the plan already." Donna demands itching to help anyway she can.  
The original crow leaves them in suspense as she cleans up the plates and soda cans, before grabbing a few beers from the fridge and sitting back down at the table.  
"Nothing's sweeter than revenge." She smiles evilly before twisting off the cap and toasting them, "The only way to make sure my son doesn't wander like a lost puppy in heat is if you show him and every other bitch that he's yours and you hold the leash." She explains in between sips of the barley and wheat.  
"Isn't that what a crow tattoo is for?" Donna asks before taking a timid sip of the beer.  
"Yes and no, the crow tattoo symbolizes your allegiance to the club and that you are off limits from other clubs and club members. It however doesn't stop hussies from trying to take what's yours. You have to put them in their place." Gemma says while showing off her own tattoo below the neckline of her very low-cut top.  
"Your plan might work for all the bimbos at school and the disgusting ones that hang around the clubhouse but how is it going to stop Jax from wandering or even thinking its okay to wander?" She asks as the thought of that blonde hussy touching Jackson makes her see red.  
She watches as Gemma lets out a great big sigh like its physically painful that she has to explain every little piece of the revenge puzzle.  
"Because what's more of a turn on then showing you're over him? Other guys wanting you and flirting back. Hell my son bats his eyes at a few girls and has one sitting on the back of his bike and you freak out and ignore him like the bubonic plague. I know my Jackson, he is a jealous creature like me that way, and I know that if he even thought there was a possibility of losing you to someone else he would never take you for granted. So you have to show him that you are indispensable." Gemma explained before finishing off her beer, waiting to see how she would take the information.  
Her heart beat out the tempo to the first verse of R-E-S-P-E-C-T without her being aware of it before she steeled her features and with a final glance at Donna stared at the Queen, the woman who knew more about men and especially her son than anyone else on the planet.  
"Alright, after all what's that saying, "Vengeance is mine, I will repay." She says before breaking into a smile before clinking bottles all around.

"Friday night, clubhouse. Jax is getting the rest of his SON'S tattoo filled in, be there at nine sharp, wear something you wouldn't normally be seen in, think bedroom eyes only and I promise before the ink dries my horn dog of a son will be begging you to forgive him and groveling on his knees." Gemma told them as they made their way out the door two hours later after the plan was nailed down and Gemma had assured her that everything would work out.  
Walking out of the house and down the steps she couldn't help but smile. She felt lighter already, she knew that going to see the Wizard would be best. Before she entered into her car, she heard Gemma call out her name. Turning back to look at the wise woman and hear anymore advice the words that came out of the queens' mouth had her head in a tizzy.  
"Oh and if you can, ignore him as much as possible during the hours he's at school. You do that and I'll take care of the sorry sap for Friday's performance." Gemma told her before blowing her a kiss and shutting the front door with a soft click.  
 _Now who will Gemma find to make Jax jealous?_ She thought as she got in her car and backed out of the driveway before depositing Donna at her door before she made her way through the pothole side streets to home.  
 _Maybe if I click my heels the answer will appear_ She thought hopefully as she turned on the radio before an interesting sight caught her eye as she drove past. _  
_**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
So what did everyone think? Please Review. **


	3. Looking a Little Green, Jealous Bug

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
A/N: Things have gotten crazy, like decided to get another two-year degree type of crazy. So I have decided to sit at home, even though my family is out of school right now and my brother literally just finished his first year of college yesterday and everyone is already starting up with the summer plans. However, what this rambling means for all of you LOVELY READERS is that I need to save money, and for me that means not doing anything. So I will be glued to this computer for one-shots and chapter updates for the next three months. Wish me luck.  
ALSO THIS IS NOW GOING TO BE A FOUR-SHOT BECAUSE IT WAS OVER 7K WORDS LONG.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 _You can do this, don't think about anything but getting him to say yes._ The thought replayed over and over like Mom's old yellow record player. Taking one last glance in the mirror she fiddles with her backpack strap before soldiering on and marching out of her bedroom.  
Bypassing the room at the end of the hall she could hear her father "Sawing Logs" as her mom used to say. Pocketing her keys, she can't help the instinct to do something for her father. Checking the clock on the wall she makes her way quickly over to the kitchen, grabs a glass out of the cupboard and fills it with cool water before walking it into her fathers' room. The room hasn't changed much in the last four years since well-since everything went to crap. However as she takes in her fathers' drunk sleeping form she realizes that he's changed most of all. Shaking her head of maudlin thoughts she sets the glass down on his bedside table and props his head on a pillow, so he doesn't drown in his own vomit. Power walking out of the room she shuts it with a soft click before hurrying out the door. _I don't have time to think of mom or my depressed, broken hearted father_ she thinks as she shakes away the image of her mother telling her one last time to take care of daddy. The car purrs lovingly, as it turns onto the street headed to Donna's. Earlier in the week Donna had assured her that she would have nothing to worry about, he obviously would say yes, in fact every guy besides Op would say yes if she asked. Of course she wasn't sure if Donna was being truthful or just being a best friend. Either way she was on pins and needles, just wanting to get the whole thing over and done with.  
Pulling up to the freshly manicured lawn of her partner in crime she gulps back the feel of bile in her throat and the flush of heat between her thighs. Sitting in front of the house, flanked on either side of the walkway are Jackson and Opie.  
She kept the car running, afraid that if she turned it off Jackson would see it as a 'go ahead' to apologize for the trillionth time that week.  
She tried and failed to not stare at him but like everything concerning Jackson Teller she could never say no. _Well that's changing; he isn't going to be let off the hook that easily._ That feeling of humiliation and hurt rears its monstrous head once again and she whips her eyes away from the beautiful devil seated on his leather seated throne.  
A small smile graced her lips as she looked over at her best friend and the future second and resident teddy bear of SAMCRO. Opie was different with Donna, lighter somehow like all the stress of endless secrets rolled off his shoulders whenever she was around. The melancholy feeling of watching them kiss made her heart ache at the thought of not being that person to shoulder the weight of the world with Jax.  
She counted to five silently before beeping her horn to get her friend's butt into gear. _Get this day, this week over with as soon as freaking possible_ She thought as Donna pulled away from her man of leather and literally skipped over to the car. By the time Donna had made it over to the car door and pulled it open the teddy bear was trailing behind her.  
"I think you have a ride to school Op." She told her friend through the open passenger window as he ducked and leaned into the car.  
"Hell of a lot better than this cage." He said jokingly, screwing his face into a sour expression.  
"I wouldn't knock it old man. This 'cage' has its uses." She quipped back just as easily, her mood lightening by the second. _Just like old times_  
She feels more than hears Op's hearty laugh, and watches his gleaming friendly eyes before the sight of a flicking cigarette bud is tossed on the ground behind him and Jackson gets off his perch.  
The warning bells in her heart are screaming at her to run, retreat, and head for the hills as the footsteps of 'Charming High's Prince' come ever closer.  
 _Stand your ground, don't show him you're hurting, put him in his place_ her conscious that sounded a hell of a lot like Gemma cooed. She met him head on, with a sweet smile on her face.  
"Jackson" she says as a way of greeting sweetly, with only a slight tremor in her voice, it's barely noticeable, or so she hopes.  
"Tara" He greets, smile on full display at the first sign of communication since Monday at school.  
She directs her attention back to Opie practically halfway through the window, and Donna who throws her a sympathetic 'I'm here for you' look.  
"This cage has a big backseat." She implies haughtily, causing both Donna and Opie to blush like fools. She can't help but notice that smile is wiped clean off of Jaxs' face and he sours.  
"Hi, Ho, it's off to work we go" She sing-songs as she waves lazily to Op and by association Jax before Opie retreats out the window and she finally pulls away from Donna's house and headed toward Phase One of her plan.

They made it to school with only three minutes before the homeroom bell rung, suffice it to say she was not happy. She hated walking into class late and she hated even more now, considering the gossip that seemed to revolve around her.  
"I didn't know they were going to show up this morning. I called Op last night and told him I didn't need a ride this morning." Donna said as they each climbed out of the car and retrieved their book bags.  
"That's exactly why they showed up, but it doesn't matter in fact it actually helps me move on with Phase One." She says locking the doors and coming around the front of the hood.  
"Well good. I have it on good authority that Jax will be going stag at the Memorial Day BBQ on Saturday." Donna told her with a sneaky smile as they started to make their way to the front steps in an all but deserted parking lot. Being able to speak freely she winked at her best friend as she pulled down her top just a little bit lower than usual and took the proffered lipstick from 'Devious Donna' as she had told her to call her during the remainder of the mission when they discussed the plan after leaving Gemma's on Monday afternoon.  
"Well the pre-phase one was awfully hard, Ignoring Jackson's pleas for forgiveness and acting like he doesn't exist let alone breathe the same air I do eight hours a day has been utter torture so I will be happy once today is over and I can get a break from his constant stares and pestering.  
"It definitely seemed to work though, Opie told me last night that Jax is an absolute mess and he is driving Gemma fucking crazy. Moping around the house and whining like a little bitch around the garage. It's actually very entertaining to listen to." Donna explained, before erupting into light laughter as they climbed the steps and entered into the hallowed halls of townies and wannabe crow-eaters.  
"Trust me it isn't entertaining in the least. It's exhausting, not to mention I also have to deal with McBimbo Barbie and her Charming Sluts." She said heaving a resigned sigh as they made their way closer to their prospective classroom, before splintering off, one going left and one going right.

"Oh Ms. Knowles, I assume everything is alright? I was a bit worried when I started taking attendance and you weren't here." Mr. Jeffer says voice soft and concerned as she quietly walked up the rows and sitting in her seat.  
"Everything is alright; my car wouldn't start is all." She explained before unzipping her bag and pulling out her book.  
That seemed to appease him as he moved on calling out the rest of roll, ticking her and Donna's name on the sheet.  
"She looks a little flushed, I'd say she was fixing her hair. Everyone knows Jeffers has a sweet spot her." The whisper of the catty mini-croweater said just loud enough for her to hear.  
She rolled her eyes, and softly shook her head before opening up the great epic and burrowing into the lives of romantic entanglements.  
 _"I used to want a great many things before, and to be angry that I did not have them. Theoretically, I was satisfied."_ _Mr. Jeffers read-aloud perched atop his faux oak desk, eyes alight with happiness as his eyes scanned the classroom once before landing on her for a moment and then flitting to something behind her, or rather at the back of the classroom.  
"Mr. Teller, _better late than never. I'm impressed you made it to class at all today. You're only-" He looked down at his watch quickly before looking his student in the eyes. "Twenty-nine minutes late. Please take a seat or leave, I don't want any more interruptions this period." Mr. Jeffers told him, teacher-voice in command as he waited for him to make his move.  
To be completely honest she waited to see what he would choose. Every day this week he had made it a point to come to class, and she doubted it was for the sake of his grade. Four heartbeats later and she could hear the telltale signs of his walk on linoleum and the drop of his folded, used copy of Henry James' book hit the table.  
 _He made his choice. Let the War begin._ She thought to herself as she looked pointedly at Mr. Jeffers who slowly read the passage again before closing the book and marking his place with a finger.  
"Does anyone have an idea what the character is trying to say or what exactly they are feeling in this passage?" Mr. Jeffers asked to the silent and disinterested students, besides a few herself included.  
"It means that they weren't satisfied with what they were getting so they got something better. You know all about that huh, Tara?" The baby croweater piped up, followed by a rounding chorus 'OOOHHHHS' before the scrapping of chair legs could be heard and Mr. Jeffers was trying to simultaneously shush the students and yelling at Jax to get back in his seat.  
Jackson Teller took orders from one person and one person alone, definitely not some faculty worker at Charming High.  
She could literally feel him as he was inches away from her, leering down at the bottled blonde, she smelt him, and instantly she was calmed although she would never admit it to her broken and bruised heart. She followed the lead of every student and teacher, she turned to watch the unfolding decree given from the hierarchy of this town.  
"Not another word to Tara, or about her. You don't understand the word satisfaction if what Gary Holden says is true, so shut it or those big hopeful dreams of becoming a 'friend' to SAMCRO when I'm in charge will burst into flames and burn. Understand?" He asked in a commanding tone, firm and without a hint of anger that she knew was lurking just below the surface.  
Before an answer could be given Mr. Jeffers demanded that everyone read the rest of the chapter over the holiday weekend and that class was dismissed.  
Jackson looked at her pleading and openly before straightening up and walking out of the class, book forgotten on his desk.  
Looking over at Donna who was staring after Jax as well she shook her head to shake away the open vulnerable look he shot her before catching her friends' eye.  
 _Should I go through with the plan?_ She silently asked.  
The answer was written clear across her face, _what would Gemma do? Stake your claim, and don't let him forget it._  
Sighing she nodded and packed up before waving goodbye to Mr. Jeffers.  
Thankfully when she exited the classroom neither Jax nor Opie was waiting for them. She couldn't handle another pleading look from him or this whole plan would be dead in the water before it even began.  
The halls were thankfully empty of the student population, _thank you Mr. Jeffers for letting us out early_ she thinks as she walks easily towards chemistry, Donna prattling along at her side. They each wait for their classroom doors to open with the class before them. She tries not to focus on the fact that Jax looked just as bad as she felt and instead focusing on the goal of this plan. Making sure she and Jax never have to go through this pain ever again.

The bell rang and soon the hall was flushed with students hollering and laughing about the upcoming holiday, sending Donna a quick smile who in turn flashed her two thumbs up headed into class.  
She was so nervous, more nervous than she really should be actually. It's not even like she liked him like that, but more so because she knew he did. _But you know he is the one man that will nail the point home to Jax_ her Gemma Teller version of a Jiminy Cricket cooed as she sat down at her lab table and setting out her supplies.  
"Hi!" David greeted spooking her as he came up to the table, causing her pens and textbook to skittered onto the floor as she jumped what felt like twelve feet off the floor.  
"Did you get your coffee this morning?" David asked teasingly as he set his gym bag on the lab counter before crouching on the floor to pick up the book and runaway pencils.  
"Actually I think I had a bit too much." She answered as she took her book and one of the pens. Looking into his honest, innocent face she realized two things; one, David would never cheat on her, he's just too good of a guy and second, her heart didn't ache in any sort of way, good or bad when she looked into his eyes. He wasn't Jackson.  
"Tara? You okay?" He asked concerned as he picked up the last remaining pens before sitting on his stool and setting them next to her book.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just, actually you know what. No I'm a mess and I need to ask you something. You don't have to agree in fact it would be easier, actually no it wouldn't but I know that you don't like Jackson and-" She rambled, arms flailing barely looking at him.  
"Tara! Tara, just slow down and ask. I'm your friend right, so if you need something I'll try and help if I can." He shouted quieting down as eyes landed on them, grasping her hands in his. They were warm and soft and free. They weren't calloused from working on bikes or indebted to a club, they were freedom. She took three long steadying breaths as the eyes of the gossip mill watched on in wonder.  
Flicking her eyes around and realizing that the class is about to begin, she pulls her hands form his and asks softly if they could have lunch together. She tries not to get sick at the sight of the beaming smile on his face or the fact that he seems just a teensy bit happier when he says 'here' as his name is called.

"Ready for lunch?" He asks as he puts his chemistry book in his gym bag, and holding out his hand. She shoulders her bag before sliding off the chair and ignores his hand before leading the way out of the room. She could hear his sigh before he followed after like a dutiful little puppy. She wonders if this is how Gemma feels.  
"Hey ready for lunch? We only have Math and our work study left, and word on the street is that Ms. Finch's math final isn't even worth that much for our grades so why don't we skip and you can tell me all how it-" Donna asks excitedly as she pounces on them as they exit the Chem Lab, "-Went?" she finishes as she notices the football star behind her smiling.  
"I, uh, am having lunch with David today, if that's okay of course?" She tells, or rather asks for confirmation.  
"Oh yeah, sounds good. You two have fun, I'll see if Opie wants to go get some lunch." Donna tells her casually, winking at her when David's distracted by a passing teammate.  
She winks back over exaggerating causing her friend to snort in laughter drawing David's attention back to their conversation.  
"Burgers?" He asks looking between her and Donna.  
"If you throw in a double chocolate shake then the answer is yes." She throws back before moving down the hallway with David and Donna beside her.  
As soon as they made it to the steps of the school overlooking the parking lot she feels like she's on Broadway, it seems every clique in the school is staring at them. _Oh well better get used to it_ she thinks as she skips down the steps before asking David if they should take separate cars or one, starting to unzip her bag to grab her keys.  
"We can take mine, since we have to come back anyways. Unless you plan on missing 'Finch's Fantastic Final'" He squeaks in an overly high pitched mimic of their math teacher.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" Jackson roars as he marches toward them, Opie keeping pace right behind.  
"We are going to lunch, not that it's any of your business." She snaps at her temper tantrum throwing boyfriend, or whatever the hell he is to her right now.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TARA!" He continues coming right up to them causing even more of a scene.  
"OH JUST LIKE YOU CAN'T FLIRT WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAS A PUSSY" She screams at him, body vibrating with relief at letting out some tension.  
"It's different, and you know it." He said deflated, looking down at the hot asphalt.  
"How so?" She asks with just as much anger, refusing to make him feel better.  
"I wouldn't sleep with them, and Davey boy here wouldn't wait a beat if given the go-ahead." He whispers, finally catching her eye, and she can't help the gasp of air that fills her lungs at the way he is looking at her.  
"Like I said before Jackson, it's none of your business. Now excuse us we need to get to lunch, we can't be late for the math final." She tells him before blindly grabbing David's hand and pushing past him to head to David's car.  
"Great way to end the school year." David sighs sarcastically as he straps into his seatbelt before cranking up the air conditioning.  
"The school year isn't over yet my friend." She sighs, leaning back on the passenger seat and enjoying the cool blast of air.  
"Very true, maybe Mr. Jeffers will proclaim his undying love for you in iambic pentameter." He kids as he starts the car and they make their way slowly through the crowded lot.  
They pass by Opie and Jackson's bikes and she can tell he is fuming and jealous and pissed off, all the things she felt last weekend and the game has even really started. She staunches down the need to tell him she forgives him and instead turns to focus on the drive to the diner, leaving thoughts of feuding boys and their egos in the parking lot.

The diner is cool and near empty when they arrive, making it easy to be seated and order right away. The chocolate shake and plate of cheesy fries that David made her order hit the spot. It was comfortable for a few minutes as they each ate handfuls of fries and slurped on their shakes, very friendly. _Like I'm Gidget and he's Moon Doggie._ The thought swirls through her head as the waitress deposits the grilled club to her lab partner and her bacon burger with extra pickles to her.  
She laughs to herself thinking of David as Moon Doggie, if anyone's Moon Doggie its- She won't think of him.  
"So what was it you had to ask me?" David asks breaking her out of her thoughts, before biting into his sandwich.  
She ignores the question and the conversation for a few moments longer as she takes a very-unladylike bite out of her burger.  
"Well any plans for memorial day weekend?" He asked changing the subject to something lighter. However all that did was make her even more uncomfortable, swallowing the chunk of ground up meat and tomato she nodded her head yes.  
"What are you doing?" He asked conversationally, leaning into her from across the table.  
"That's why I actually asked you to lunch. I wanted to know if you could help me out this weekend involving Jackson. He's getting his tattoo filled in at the garage on tomorrow night and a lot of the town is stopping in and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" She babbled, tearing her napkin into itty biity pieces.  
"Like a date?" He perks up, food forgotten.  
"Sort of, I wasn't even going to tell you the plan but you are such a nice guy and you're my friend. I need you to pretend to be my date. To make Jackson jealous and understand he can't treat me like this, always flirting with anything that looks his way, and before you say no you are the only guy I know that will drive him absolutely bonkers. So will you help me, please?" She explains puppy dog eyes on full display.  
She watches as he finishes his shake before giving her a small smile and a nod of his head.  
"Thank you so much!" She gushes before digging back into her food.  
The rest of lunch is easy and fun, no more talk of Jax or of SAMCRO was mentioned, only of summer plans and possible colleges they would be applying to in the fall.

Later that day when she finally made it home and climbed up the cracked steps to the screen door she found a note from Donna and the queen herself, Gemma. Both congratulating her on a job well done and a 'I'll make a queen out of you yet" from the reigning crown.  
 _Game on Teller, game on_ She thought happily as she took the notes and headed into the house to call Donna.  
 **XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Thoughts? The showdown is pretty much written, I am just tweaking a few things. **


	4. Booster Shot

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
A/N: So here is the final chapter for this massive idea. This entire fic is dedicated to Sage013, who gave me this Idea and I ran with it. I hope the ending meets your expectations. Enjoy!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
"**You can't wear that." Donna said, without even glancing up from her magazine.  
She puffed out an exhausted sigh; they had been at this for what felt like hours, "you didn't even look up from that extremely fascinating article, what's it about skinny dipping in the sunshine?" She asked sarcastically as she peeled off her top and throwing it on the ever growing mound of 'Donna Disapproved" attire.  
"Actually it's about twenty-three different ways to see stars, if you catch my drift. The only problem is that Opie and I have only mastered seventeen of them." Donna said carrying on in her pursuit to see starts tonight in a brand new way.  
She glared daggers at her friend before stomping over to her slowly depleting supply of clothes. If she didn't find something to wear in the next five outfit changes she would be arriving to the party in her skimpy green bikini and heels. Definitely would get Jacksons' attention, but also every male with eyes.  
"Donna Abigail Reed, get your nose out of that damn magazine and help me find something to wear or I swear to god I will show you stars, painfully. David is going to be here in two hours!" She snapped marching over to her bead and ripping the glossy volume out of her friends reach.  
"Two hours? The party starts in like an hour and a half. You going to reward David with a half-hour of your company, that will surely drive Jax up the damn walls." She wiggled her eyebrows driving home the point.  
"No, I want to put Jackson in his place. Not cheat on him, as much as the idea of seeing his face fills me with a sense of power I'm not Gemma. I'm just going to make it seem that way. Gemma came by this morning and told me to show up with my 'arm candy', her words not mine, a half hour later then everybody so that I make the ultimate impact." She explained, before going back to rifle through her limited supply of options.  
"I was just about ot say, that you are taking this game a little bit too far, but considering its just play acting then by all means, make him wonder." Donna giggled before scurrying off the bed and taking the top from her hand and throwing it behind them, completely missing the pile of discards.  
"Here where this." Donna told her, grabbing a black fitted top that showed off more of her assets then they hid.  
"It still has the price tag on it." She said stupidly as she looked at the shirt.  
"Perfect, Jax will think you bought it for David and it'll make David happy because for one night he can ogle you all he wants until Jax busts his nose and you guys make up." Donna explained, smiling all the while scrounging around for a pair of jeans.  
She had to agree Donna did have a point the fitted top and tight jeans looked like a second skin on her.  
"Now for your hair and makeup, easy. Your hair should be half up and half down, because well Jax has told Opie and by association me, how he likes to run his fingers through your hair and it won't be too hot all lying on your neck. Makeup, is simple we don't want you to be a croweater but we want to make it seem like you put effort into it so brown eyeshadow for a bit of mystery and that peach fizzy lip gloss that is all the rage right now." Donna prattled on a list of instructions as she went about the room gathering the essentials to pull off the look.

With hair twisted into place and makeup applied all that was left was time. The clock ticked by painfully slow and she had to stop herself from pacing a hole into her bedroom floor.  
"Quit pacing, you're making me nervous and I sweat when I'm nervous. Relax, David Isn't the type of guy to go back on his word. I've got to go I'm meeting Op at the club. Not to mention I promised Gemma I would help out. See you in a bit." Donna said glancing at the clock before picking up her bag and leaving her standing in the middle of her room.  
After Donna left, the clock literally was at a standstill. _Note to self, don't get in a staring match with a digital clock_ she thought as she turned away from the evil contraption and decided to clean up her nuclear bomb fallout of a room.  
Before long she heard the gravel crunch under tires and the padding of footsteps up her walk. Throwing the last few remaining tops littering her bedroom floor onto her bed she grabbed her purse and hurried out to the front room before David could knock on the door and possibly run into her father, and that was definitely not something she wanted to happen. _Town Drunk Interrogates Golden Boy_ she could see the headline in the paper now. Quickening her pace to an all-out run she made it to the door just as David started to knock. Whipping open the door she bulldozed through and slamming it shut behind her, nearly tackling her 'date' in the process.  
"Are you late for a very important date?" David chided as he ran a hand on the back of his neck.  
"Something like that, you're late." She replied distancing herself from the door and taking in David's 'date worthy outfit'.  
"First off Alice, I am not late, I am actually two minutes early and second, you look, Wow, just wow." He stumbled, blushing as he looked her over head to toe.  
By his reaction alone she knew this plan was going to be a success. Jackson is going to be puddy in her hands and every skank from here to Belfast will know that Jax Teller is hers'.  
"Why thank you, and you don't look to bad yourself." She complimented before retreating down the steps and heading towards his car, leaving him to catch up with her.

"So let's go over the plan one more time" She spoke up, turning off the radio as they got closer to the garage.  
"You mean the ground rules in which I am under no circumstances getting lucky tonight." David chortled, correcting her all in good fun.  
"Exactly!" She agreed before laughing away some of her nerves.  
He shook his head and eased up on the gas going as slow as he could making a few turns to take a roundabout way to the Teller-Morrow lot.  
"Rule number one, you can be touchy feely but no groping, not that I think you'll grope me but I thought I should put it out there. Number two, if Jax makes some off handed comment about us just go with it, but don't add too much fuel to the fire. Oh and number three, if Opie offers to get you a drink, actually scratch that if any of the guys offers to get you a drink decline. The last guy that was sniffing around Gemma got a 'Tig special' and I nearly hurled when I found out what exactly makes it special. So just don't do it, trust me." She went over the mental list in her head, finishing just as the party scene came into full view.  
"So I don't even get to kiss you?" He asked light- heartedly but his eyes never wavered from hers as they parked just outside the gate.  
She never did get a chance to answer his question as a honking horn tore her attention away and her nerves came rushing back with a vengeance.  
She grabbed the door handle, released it, ran a hand over her impeccable jeans before grasping for the new handle and pushing it open and getting out before she could turn tail and run for the hills.  
Just as they walked into view for all of SAMCRO to see she clutched David's hand like a life line before plastering a mega-watt smile on her face and meeting the world, or rather Jackson's world head on.

The ruckus laughter and sounds of childish debauchery quieted as they walked past the gates and firmly into the Reapers den. She felt like chum in the water as the women of the club sized her up, sniffing for any trace of blood and a sign to attack. She flicked her eyes from left to right as the crow eaters seemed to flock towards her, whether to say hello or to peck her eyes out she would never know, but she figured it would be a mix of both. She kept her hold steady on her human life preserver as she walked with authority and dignity towards the drinks table where Gemma was topping off Happys' tall glass of Scotch.  
"Well look what the cat dragged in. How ya doin' darling?" Gemma hollered as she motioned over to her before turning to SAMCRO's resident hitman and artistic savant and handing him a double.  
"Quite the turnout, for a measly little shindig." She ribbed as she took whatever was in the red cup before handing it off to David and taking the next available plastic cup.  
"Tacoma and Nevada showed up with the whole charter, so I'd say it was a success for the official patch in." Gemma explained before waving over at a dark haired betty latched onto the President of Tacoma's arm.  
"Of course, nothing but the best for Jax, heir apparent. Where is he anyway? Off scouting out his harem of girls for the night?" She asked, feigning interest. All the while clutching the plastic beer cup and squeezing the life out of David's hand. He however seemed perfectly content to have lost the feeling in his fingers.  
"He just went into the club house with Opie and Donna to grab something for Clay; he should be out any moment." She said conversationally, before lowering her voice so the eavesdropping crow eaters and sweet butts wouldn't hear, "Ready to show your man whose boss?"  
I smiled back before clinking cups with David before chugging a hearty sip, answering Gemma with a wink just as the club door opened and the twinkling laugh of Donna met her ears.  
She could barely hear Gemma's compliment about her outfit over the hum in her ears as Jackson's eyes landed on her.  
Relief flashed in his eyes as he took a half-step towards her before finally realizing that her hand was clasped in another, and when she saw him recognize who that hand belonged to the relief she saw shining through clouded into fiery rage.  
For a heartbeat she was so excited and proud that he felt even a smidge of how she felt last week before all hell broke loose.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Jackson screamed as David's hand was ripped from hers and he was pushed backwards.  
"Jackson STOP" she yelled after him as he lifted his fist to smash in David's eye.  
He halted his attack for a moment, turning to look at her. Lowering his hand his eyes roved over her looking for something, for what she couldn't be sure but before she could ask David sealed his own fate.  
"Good thing you found a woman in your league Teller. We all know Tara isn't going to be happy being some biker's bitch, filing tune ups and taking care of your ingrates. She's meant to be with someone worthy, someone who will make her a queen and push her to follow her dreams not keep her back." David spit out before his jaw was smashed and he was tackled to the pavement.  
"You-" Punch "Want-" Punch "To-" Kick "Know what I would give her, everything." He wheezed out as Jax was pulled off of the town's golden boy and dragged a little bit away.  
She could hear Clay giving him a talking to about reigning in his anger especially on a Hale, while Opie held his arms back, restraining him from going another round.  
"Are you okay?" She gasped out falling on her knees next to her friend and pseudo date for the night. David nodded his head before spitting out a spray of blood before croaking out a yes.  
"Here, have a sip. It'll numb the pain and clean out that cut." Gemma said offering up a drink of tequila, while pointing at his busted lip.  
"Thanks." He said graciously, even beaten to a bloody pulp he still had the manners of a saint.  
"Don't mention it; I knew there would be casualties I just thought he would be more liquored up when it happened." The queen said with a trace of pride before heading over to her son.  
"You baited him" She said simply once some of the attention was off of them.  
"I got you what you wanted didn't I? And I didn't even make you kiss me." He joked before wincing slightly as the alcohol came in contact with his cut up mouth.  
"Oh, well how kind of you. I would say your job here is done if you want to make a clean, and I do mean clean getaway." She told him gently placing her hand on his already purpling face.  
"I think I have one more thing to do, ya know to really sell my part." He told her placing his hand on top of hers before looking off to the side of her.  
Following his line of sight she saw her leather wearing biker boy steeping in thinly veiled rage while ignoring the clear warning given out by the queen's subjects.  
Before she had time to react or protest David had guided her face away from the hypnotizing sight of the future king and pressed his lips firmly on hers for a count of two before she was literally hauled away from him and David was fighting round two against an angry unbeatable biker.  
"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, SHE IS MINE! IF I EVEN CATCH YOU LOOKING AT HER OR IMAGING HER IN ANYWAY I DON'T CARE IF YOUR DADDY IS IN CHARGE OF THE WHOLE DAMN COUNTRY I WILL END YOU!" Jackson roared with every hit to another inch of David's body.  
"INCASE I HAVEN'T MADE MYSELF CLEAR, FROM THIS MOMENT ON TARA IS OFF LIMITS. NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM ENDING YOU OR ANY OTHER MAN WHO PUTS HIS HANDS ON WHAT IS MINE." He bellowed before delivering one final kick to David's left kneecap, effectively ending any chance of him making the pros, heck or even the college team at Sacramento State.  
"Now get out of my sights, and spread the word that the reaper is vengeful." He said kneeling down to David's before whistling and having two of the Tacoma boys hauling his ass out of the gates.  
The onlookers were all in a tizzy gossiping back and forth about the heir to the throne going all hulk on the town's hopeful star.  
She waited beside Donna and Opie, watching as Jax' back muscles clenched in his leather vest and he worked out his hand before finally gathering up what little courage she had left and made a move to go check his hand.  
Gemma's bejeweled hand stilled her movements, holding her in place before motioning her head to the newest croweater slithering up to Jackson. "Now make your move." She said with authority as Jax paid no mind to the wanting and willing buzzard.  
She squared her shoulders, eyes laser focused on the hand that was running what would have been soothing circles into the leather of Jackson's kutte.  
She felt the static electricity humming below the surface as all eyes from Jackson's club, both far and wide watched as she walked lazily two steps till she was effectively standing just behind the will-be king.  
She cleared her throat catching the attention first of Jackson who turned fully on the spot, eyes blown wide while he unconsciously flexed his hand, and then by the sleaze who had the nerve to lean in closer and drag her brushed aside hand across the new members' chest.  
She smiled softly at Jax for a split second, before she drew back her own hand and felt flesh that seemed more like rubber before a small snapping noise and then she was looking down on the insolent little twat.  
"Take a hint bitch, if you think He gave a beat down, you haven't seen anything yet. He might have the reaper on his side but honey; I have the fucking kingdom, make sure you remember that the next time you or one of your used up skanks comes sniffing around." She decreed, voice dripping with venom and power. "Now go find someone else who will use your piece of trash body." She said looking down at the girl, who was holding her purpling nose.  
The girl scrambled up off her butt and past Jackson without a sideways glance and as soon as her heeled foot hit the garage line the whole lot burst into cheers and hollers, demanding a shot for the 'Heir and his lady'.  
With the adrenaline slowly ebbing out of her system she felt her hand starting to ache like a Son, the irony, of a bitch. She whipped her hand around trying to get some of the stinging to go away and it seemed to only make it worse. She tried to bite back the groan of pain as she rotated her fingers but with every centimeter of her pointer finger the aching intensified.  
"Christ Tara, are you alright?" Jax asked concerned grabbing her hand and holding it steady.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I think I fractured a finger or two on that trollop's nose. That nose job must have been worth it if they replaced her bone with steel. Ow, Ow." She told him before pulling her hand out of his as he started to run small circles above her pointer knuckle.  
"I think you broke it babe." He said, a split eating grin taking over his face.  
"Why the hell are oyu smiling? It hurts." She pouted, ignoring the urge to punch him in the shoulder knowing it would only do more damage to herself.  
"Sorry babe, but that was so hot. I nearly combusted on the spot at the sight of you staking your claim." He whispered huskily as he inched closer to her ear.  
"Well don't get use to Teller, I am staking my claim once and if you or any of the used up hang arounds think I don't mean it then I am gone, done, forever Jax. I mean it, cheating is the end of us. I won't ever recover if you do." She told him sternly, pushing him away from her and staring into his eyes, making sure it sunk into that thick skull of his.  
"I got it babe, honest. I finally get what the big deal is, when I saw you with Hale, every fucking day this last week and then here. I nearly committed murder when I saw his lips on you. I don't even want to think of what I could do if he was with you, in the way that only I am. Forgive me?" He asks so shyly her heart stutters at the bashful way his eyelids flutter as he waits for her answer.  
She pulls him in by the front of his shirt with her good hand and latches her lips to his. _Home_ the thought flashes through her head as their lips make contact.

"I knew you would put that bitch in her place, I'm proud of you. You'll make a good queen one day if that little display of power had anything to say." Gemma piped up, interrupting their reunion. She blushed slightly as her lips pulled away from Jackson's to smile at the Queen who was grinning like she knew a secret that no one else knew.  
"She will be." Jax answered for her as he locked his bruised hand with her good one, "In fact, since I made it abundantly clear to Davey-boy and every other member on this lot that you are off limits, I think it's about time that you took your place by my side officially." Jax said, underlining nerves as he fiddled with her fingers.  
"You want me to get the Crow?" She asks stunned. They had talked about it briefly before he had pledged but nothing since.  
He smiles and shakes his head eagerly before giving her a soft squeeze of reassurance as his mother looks on, keeping quiet for once.  
She doesn't answer; she simply looks down at their joined hands before meeting Gemma's gaze who calls for a drink for the lady in waiting and for Happy.

 _Only way to fight a cold is to play it at its own game. After all wasn't Penicillin just a fungus once?_  
 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**  
 **Well that is it…. what did you think? Good? Bad? Please Review**


End file.
